Song fics challenge
by Phoenix813
Summary: Listen to songs and come up with mini fics that are only as long as the song plays. X3 Mine are TF/ Angels based fan fics mostly Jazz
1. Calling all angels

They sat in the cell; Autobot's Jazz, Ratchet, Bluestreak And Fireflight beaten to the point of spark failure and deactivation. Around them, bodies of the humans, children and adults. Guarding the prison stood Sky warp and Thundercracker

Just as all seemed dead, one of the girls stood shakily and looked up to the two giants. She walked up to the energy barrier that separated her from them and though her body was weak, her face told a different story, one of determination that almost shook the mech's even for their size difference.

Thundercracker swallowed and then growled at her, "What do you want? I can give you a quick death if that's what you wish."

She shook her head and said. "Let's make a bet."

"What's your game? huh?" Sky warp looked with slight interest.

"If I can heal all these people before I pass out, you have to set everyone free." She put out her hand, indicating everyone in the cell.

Not believing she could do it, the two mech's smirked and agreed. "Sure and what we get if you can't?"

"I'll give you all the energy I can as a siphon."

They agreed to that for sure even though again doubting how much they could get from one woman.

She then set to work as the mech's watched. She started with the children, kneeling next to each, one at a time and putting her hand on them.

As she stood with each, a hiss of pain escaped her but she walked to the next. Toward the last of the children she became shaky and started tripping, but her work was beautiful as they sat up.

"An angel." The last little girl smiled up at her.

She smiled back, "Rest." And then headed for the adults. She walked to the first woman and placed her hand on her abdomen as she had the children.

The woman slowly came to and was instantly hugged by her daughter. "Mommy, she's a angel! Can you see them? Her wings and hallo?"

The woman looked to the girl who was moving to the others and healing them. "Yes. Yes I can."

The girls body was growing weak and her time was drawing short. Her body began showing the tears and blood she was taking unto herself as she gave healing energy to them, she had to hurry or fail them all. Her body fell twice as she made her way to the last of the bodies, they almost thought they saw a feather fall from her shirt to the floor but it vanished.

Fireflight caught the girl as her body threatened to collapse again but she straightened as best she could and continued on. His optics saw the holy glow over her body and didn't know what to think, never before had he seen any human do this. He wanted to stop her from harming herself but she had made the bet with the dark mechs.

One final time as she reached for the last man. No longer strong enough to stand, she reached for him and placed a hand on his hand.

He woke to see her body dissipate and the energies entered the Autobot's healing them completely.

The two seekers stood still in disbelief as the girls aura appeared and formed the full angel in her glory, glow intensified by her holy armor.

"She really was a angel."

"Mommy, why'd she die?"

"She didn't die, she's just been called back home."

And with that, the Decepticons had to keep their word and the angel flew into a light and vanished.

They hadn't noticed before, but where she had walked, a trail of feathers laid.


	2. Angel in the night

The screams echoed over the broken trailer park in some back forgotten part of the town, just south of the city.

The screams seemed to grow more frantic as a set of hollers joined them from a locked bed room.

She wanted him to stop. She didn't want to be her fathers secret lover but that's what had happened thanks to his drinking addiction and her mother's absence.

She struggled under his weight and size and the small girl had managed to free one of her shaking hands from his rough hold. It reached for anything that could help as he again made to kiss her neck.

The pillow was large and threatened to block her grasp, but finally she grabbed the bed side lamp and, with all her strength, hit into the black haired man's head.

He roared out and put a hand to the side of his head, releasing his daughter as he forgot for a moment what he was doing.

She scrambled to her hands and knee's and fell off the bed and scurried to the door, but a squeak emitted from her as he pulled her back to the bed.

Her head hit the stand in her struggle to pull away. She held her head as he started pulling her up again by her leg, her screams were blood curdling and the neighbor's surely heard it.

She kicked with her free leg at his face but that leg was grabbed by his other hand and twisted the wrong way until she heard it snap.

She screamed out louder, if possible, her face darkening toward burgundy as her hands made to grasp his face and dig a nail into his eye.

He threw her to the other wall to get the thumb from the sensitive part and then he gave her the glare of death.

Her skin paled and her eye's widened as she scrambled out the door and made it to the living room, her objective, get out of the house and to a neighbors.

He grabbed the ax hidden behind the couch and grabbed for her as she reached the front door.

She screamed as her hair was grabbed and she was pulled back to him, she was powerless because of the size difference.

He pushed her to the ground and held her down with a heavy foot placed on her mid back and then the ax started coming down on squirming limbs.

Blood splattered over the furniture and his well muscled form as a leg was finally separated from the body with a scream that could shatter glass.

Picking the blond girls finally limp and whimpering body up, he carried her to the pit in the back yard. He set her inside and then grabbed some logs to add to the already burnt ones and then set the whole thing on fire, locking her inside with a bike chain.

She gasped as the fires started up and rushed just as the lid came down. She screamed out as loud as she could, pushing on the lid as the fires came at her.

It hurt so badly, she could feel and hear her flesh crisping and bubbling in spots as she was being cooked alive. In her screams, the sounds of sirens could barely be heard in the distance.

Would they be able to save this life or be too late?


	3. One head light

A dark haired girl, no, the ghost of a girl walked through down town of San Antonio. It was a hot day and she just flowed along.

She felt nothing at all. Too numb from the pain. Hurt and anger but mostly confusion... such human emotions.

They left her. All of them except one left her. No one cared if anything would happen to her now.

Her heart was shattered and engulfed in that familiar fire again.

How could she be so stupid as to put her newly repaired heart out like that?

It served her right, she was dying of a broken heart disease.

Looking at the nearest reflective window, she had to wonder why she was still here? Why she hung around here?

She was ugly in the mirror... no wonder they all left her.

All through school they always called her ugly, even the boy with the deformed face that looked resembled a pizza moon.

Even the girl with the pig nose.

She'd never been pretty. She'd never even been cute.

It was no wonder...

They wanted her dead!

She deserved to die the most painful way they could think of, and this was one of them.

When she coughed, blood would come with the mucus, the only sign of her abuse and heart disease

"This should all just up and burn to the ground." She scowled, looking away from the mirror, not seeing anything else to hate.

She walked on, dead in the world with nothing left.

Her phone buzzed, the only person in the world she had left.

She wiped the tear away and set a happy smile on her face, the old mask she'd forever have to wear.

She couldn't trust if even this last person would stay long.

She clung to her phone with her friends picture on it as if it were her last breath.

Her mouth formed the words as she typed back... I love you.

Her heart was breaking once more, this time to irreparable levels.

She could feel it, she was dying.


End file.
